The inefficient use of vehicles can results in higher fuel consumption than is needed and may result in increased operating costs. In the field of surface transportation and particularly in the long-haul trucking industry, even small improvements in fuel efficiency can reduce annual operating costs significantly. More efficient use of the vehicles also have the added benefits of reducing environmental pollutants.
Over the years, numerous means have been sought to improve the fuel-efficiency of internal combustion powered vehicles. These have included aerodynamic fairings and the like to reduce drag, reduction in component parts and the use of lighter materials to reduce weight, turbocharged engines, direct fuel injection, and hybrid powertrains. The surface transportation industry is constantly looking for other means for improving fuel efficiency in vehicles.